The Return
by imadbalog
Summary: 'We haven't seen him in 15 years.' Katniss and Peeta recieve an unexpected guest that requests they embark on an interesting journey. Set 15 years after Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at fanfiction, so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

I look at him. That look in his eyes is too familiar. I know this kid, but from where is beyond me. Then, it hits me. He's Finnick and Annie's son. I wonder why he's in District 12. He obviously doesn't recognize me. I haven't seen him since he was a baby.

"Finnick!" I yell to him. He turns around and looks at me.

"Um, hi?" he answers.

"I'm Katniss Mellark. I haven't seen your mother in maybe 15 years!" His face brightens when I tell him that. I ask him how his mother is.

"She's hanging on." It's nice to know she is doing all right. When Finnick past away, she became very depressed. I really need to see her.

"What are you doing in District 12?" I ask him.

"I came to find you and Peeta."

* * *

When Finnick and I arrive at our house in the Victor's Villiage, I yell to Peeta to come to the door. He takes his time walking down the stairs, just to annoy me.

"What's going on?" asks Peeta when he is on the last step.

"This is Finnick Jr." I tell Peeta.

"My mother sent me here to find you. She wanted me to bring you to District 4. She said it's urgent," Finnick explains. Peeta and I go upstairs to pack our bags while Finnick waits for us downstairs.

"What does Annie want with us in District 4?" Peeta asks me. My response shows I'm as clueless as he is.

"I don't know. We haven't seen the woman in 15 years, and she sends her son who doesn't even know what we look like to find us. It must be important." After we finish packing our bags we head downstairs to talk to Finnick.

"Considering how late it is, Peeta and I thought maybe we could leave tomorrow morning rather than tonight. You could sleep in the guest room," I suggest. He agrees that it's late and I show him to the guest room. After Finnick is settled, I go to my room to get ready for bed. Peeta is already laying in our bed.

"Katniss," he says with a look in his eyes I can't place. "Seeing Finnick made me think. I-"

I interrupt him, "Peeta, I know what you want. I agree. It's time."f

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

I board the train to District 4 thinking about the decision I made last night. Am I actually ready? I know it's been 15 years, and Peeta wants them so badly. Children? Didn't I say I would never have kids? I know that was before the rebellion, but I will never forget what the Capitol did to all the children of Panem. It's too late to change my mind now. I turn towards Peeta. He is already asleep. I admit we didn't get much sleep last night, but we just boarded. Across the compartment is Finnick, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" He takes a minute to realize I was speaking to him.

"Oh, just some book I wrote a few years back." I didn't know he was a writer. I feel my eyelids starting to droop, so I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder. After a while, I fall asleep. In my dreams are children. Children that look like Prim, children that look like Peeta. Even children that look like me. When I wake up, Peeta and Finnick are staring at me.

"What?" They both smile.

"Katniss, you were talking in your sleep," Peeta tells me. I don't remember anyone telling me I've spoken in my sleep before. Before I can say another word, Peeta's lips are on mine. His hands gently stroke my face, and slowly move down my neck. This is one of those kisses that rarely occur. One of the ones where Peeta and I are truly connected. I'm completely unaware of Finnick leaving the compartment. Peeta lifts me up and opens the bench into a bed. He lays me down and continues to kiss me. We lay together in silence for a while. Peeta is the one to break the silence.

"I love you, Katniss." Instead of speaking, I just lean over and kiss him again. An attendant knocks on the door of the compartment, interrupting us.

"Dinner is being served," she says through the door.

"We should go," Peeta says. I simply nod in agreement.

* * *

After eating a simple meal in the dining car, Peeta and I head back to our compartment, while Finnick goes to get a drink in the bar car.

"How were the cheese buns?" Peeta asks with a smirk on his face.

"Definitely better than yours," I tease him. When we get to the compartment, we sit down on the still-open bed. He turns to look at me.

"What?"

He smiles at me and says, "When you were talking in your sleep earlier, you said some things that told me that this is what you really want. I didn't think you were ready, but you are." He leans in and gently kisses me. I slowly run my hands through his hair. I break away to yawn widely. Peeta lays me down and pulls a blanket over me.

"Get some sleep, Katniss," he says as he leaves to join Finnick in the bar car. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. I'm awoken by my own scream. Peeta runs into the compartment.

"Katniss! What happened?" I don't answer his question because I honestly don't know the answer. Tears quickly drop from my eyes onto the hand caressing my face. Peeta's attempts at comforting me fail. I try to remember the cause of my scream. Nothing comes to mind. Suddenly the room is filled with another scream. It comes from me.

"Katniss!" Peeta screams as he runs to find a doctor. This time, I know what caused the scream. It was an agonizing pain in my head. Almost like someone was inside, cutting through my skull with a knife. Peeta runs back in with a man with dark hair following behind him. The man comes over to me and looks into my eyes.

"Katniss, what is bothering you?" The man asks me. I try to speak but all that escapes is a small squeak. Everything that happens next is a blur.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

I wake up in between two crisp sheets in a hospital room. When I raise my head to look around, I drop it back down in pain. Peeta is instantly by my side.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Not so hot," I tell him. My voice is hoarse. He looks at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Katniss, when you screamed, you sounded like you were having a heart attack. It scared me to death." A tear slowly runs down his cheek. I reach up to wipe it away. That causes more tears. Peeta sinks down into the chair next to my bed. He puts his face in his hands.

"Peeta," I say and small sob escapes his throat. I can't bear to see him this way.

"Peeta, it's alright. I'm alright." I try to sit up to comfort him, but I fall back down. Peeta lifts his head up and looks at my. His eyes are bloodshot and tears stain his face. The sight of him looking like this makes me cry. He looks away when he sees my tears.

"Peeta, look at me," I tell him. He turns further away from me.

He mutters, "I'll go tell the doctor you're awake," and walks out of the room. I look down at myself. Under the sheets, all I'm wearing is a thin hospital gown. This suddenly makes me feel uncomfortable. Before I can consider my condition anymore, a tall, dark man wearing a white lab coat walks into the room.

"Your husband told me you were awake," he says with a voice that reminds me of someone. Finnick Jr! That's who it reminds me of. Where is Finnick?

"You seem to be doing alright, Mrs. Mellark. We will be releasing you in the morning," the doctor says. I look at the clock on the table next to my bed. "2:05am," it reads. When I look into the doctor's eyes, I start to cry.

"Mrs. Mellark, have you fell or hit you head lately?" he asks me with a concentrated look on his face.

"Why?"

He looks confused as he says, "Well it seems the cause of your breakdown was a concussion." Then, it comes to me. While I was in the woods, the day before I met Finnick Jr, I climbed a tree to gather some oranges for Peeta. I found out a few years ago that orange is not only his favorite color, but also his favorite fruit. I crawled out on the farthest branch to pick a perfect orange, but I misjudged the strength of the branch and fell almost 30 feet towards the ground. Later that day I found myself at the door to our home in the Victor's Village, completely unaware of what happened earlier that day.

"I just remembered that I fell from a tree outside of District 12 a few days ago," I say to the doctor.

"How far do you think you fell?" He asks me.

"Maybe 30 feet," I answer. He nods his head and walks out of the room. I look at the table beside my bed and see that the doctor left me two small morphling tablets. Peeta doesn't allow me to use morphling due to the fact that I got addicted to it back during the rebellion. I swallow them both dry, and slowly drift into a drug-induced sleep.


End file.
